1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to scrubbing pails used for general cleaning. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved handle system for lifting pails when those pails are used with cleaning tools such as mops, long handled brushes and the like.
2. Discussion of Background:
Mopping a floor, carrying a scrubbing pail and cleaning in general require not only use of the back muscles but asymmetric use of these muscles. Back strain and soreness are dreary rewards for frequent bending to lift, to move, to lower the pail in the performance of cleaning activities such as mopping.
Some industrial pails have castors to permit the rolling of pails from place to place during a mopping activity, but the common variety of scrubbing pail must be lifted and carried from place to place, as has been the practice for many years. This effort requires frequent bending and lifting. There is a need for an ordinary pail that reduces the amount of bending and lifting of scrubbing pails in the process of general cleaning activities.